The effectiveness of steam to clean and degrease is well known. Steam not only removes dirt thoroughly from surfaces it also has an appreciable sanitizing and bacterial effect. The present invention provides a steam cleaning system that utilizes very high temperatures under regulated pressures.
However, since such high temperatures and pressures are generated in the apparatus of the present invention some safety measures must be relied upon to protect the user. The present invention, therefore, includes pressure responsive means to prevent accidental or untimely opening of the inlet of a water steam generator tank while the tank is under pressure.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of an electrically actuated switch which prevents the electrical power from reaching any of the electrically actuated components of the apparatus if the pressure responsive means, discussed supra, is not actuated.
Additionally, a heat sensing member is provided in contact with the outside surface of the steam generator tank to sense the outside surface temperature of the tank and to shut-off power to the apparatus if a predetermined tank surface temperature has been reached.
Furthermore, a heat responsive member is provided in the steam generating tank to shut off power to the heating element in the tank responsive to the water level in the tank being too low.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of an electrically actuated switch which prevents electrical power from reaching any of the electrically actuated components of the apparatus if the pressure responsive means, discussed supra, is not actuated.
A still further feature of the present invention is the provision of a pressure responsive switch which shuts off electrical power to the water heating element if the switch senses a tank pressure above a predetermined level and permits the heating element to be electrically reactivated when a predetermined low pressure level is reached.
Still furthermore, the apparatus is provided with a quick disconnect coupling between the tank outlet and hoses which are connected to the tank and which direct steam from the tank to the surface to be cleaned. A normally operable release mechanism is provided to release male and female members of the quick disconnect coupling without the need for the users hands to engage the relatively hot surfaces of the quick disconnect member.